1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security of trailers and shipping containers, and more particularly, to a way to protect a common lock from tampering when attached to the latch mechanism found on common shipping containers and trailers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for lock protectors have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes a way to protect the shackle of a lock without any needed modifications to the existing door or latch hardware on common shipping containers and trailers.
Other patents describing related subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.